


Martedì

by PoisonApple83



Series: Red & Blue [4]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonApple83/pseuds/PoisonApple83
Summary: I martedì sono il tuo incubo. Anche in questo sei diverso dal resto del mondo.(O la prima volta che Niccolò vede Martino a scuola)





	Martedì

**Author's Note:**

> Pov di Niccolò ovviamente, come al solito non avendo esperienza diretta del DBP considerate questo (e in generale tutti i miei pov di Nico) come una mia molto libera interpretazione.

**Settembre 2018**

I martedì sono il tuo incubo. Anche in questo sei diverso dal resto del mondo. La gente _normale_ infatti si lamenta dei lunedì, perché il week-end non è mai lungo abbastanza e tornare a scuola o a lavoro con la consapevolezza di avere cinque interminabili giorni davanti, prima di arrivare di nuovo al benedetto sabato, è come minimo deprimente.

Tu invece vedi il lunedì come un nuovo inizio, un modo per lasciarti alle spalle una settimana in cui sei stato la solita delusione per tutti, compreso te stesso. Il lunedì prendi lo zaino ed esci di casa con la convinzione che andrà meglio, che ti impegnerai nello studio, che sarai in grado di tenere a bada la tua impulsività, che stare in mezzo agli altri non ti farà sentire ancora più solo e disperato di quando ti chiudi in camera tua per giorni e giorni _e giorni_.

Poi arriva il martedì e il tuo mondo, Niccolò, crolla. Ancora una volta.

Il martedì ti sbatte in faccia che non è cambiato niente, che sei lo stesso coglione malato di mente della scorsa settimana, che mantenere l’attenzione su quello che spiegano i professori oltre la terza ora è un’impresa al di fuori della tua portata e che le tue interazioni con gli altri sono così superficiali da risultare quasi inconsistenti. In certi momenti ti senti così lontano da tutti, così impalpabile, che hai bisogno di stabilire un contatto fisico con qualcuno solo per accertarti di esistere ancora: allora posi una mano sulla spalla del tuo compagno di classe più vicino, il terrore di vederla attraversare il corpo dell’altro mascherato da un sorriso amichevole, e solo quando la sensazione tattile raggiunge finalmente il tuo cervello puoi tornare a respirare. _Va tutto bene, non sei svanito, va tutto bene_ , è ciò che la tua pelle, la tua carne, i tuoi nervi sembrano volerti trasmettere attraverso la concretezza di quel contatto. In realtà non c’è niente, _assolutamente_ _niente_ che vada bene.

Generalmente quindi il martedì è per te un giorno di merda e questo 25 settembre non fa eccezione. Tanto per cominciare ti sei svegliato col mal di testa. Capita quando passi buona parte della notte a gambe incrociate sul letto, curvo sul tuo blocco da disegno: fissare sulla carta le emozioni grottesche che si danno battaglia nel tuo cuore è il tuo metodo preferito per fare ordine e chiarezza nella tua mente. Quando funziona ti senti più leggero, così i personaggi bizzarri frutto di tanto lavoro li appendi sulle pareti della tua camera come trofei di caccia, a perpetua testimonianza che sei capace di dominare quello che provi, al contrario di quanto pensano i tuoi e Maddalena. Se solo ti dessero la possibilità di provarci, invece di presumere che non ce la faresti mai da solo! Il beneficio del dubbio, neanche quello ti concedono.

La pressione che senti all’interno del cranio ti spinge ad alzarti per andare a placarla col caffè e magari un analgesico, così ti trascini in cucina, col passo rasente il pavimento che tanto infastidisce tua madre. È ancora presto ma i tuoi sono già usciti lasciandoti la moka piena sui fornelli – _Dio sia lodato_ – e i biscotti sul tavolo. Ne addenti uno mentre controlli il tempo fuori dalla finestra, il cielo è appena velato ma il sole provvederà presto ad asciugare l’aria: l’estate a Roma sembra non voler finire mai, spadroneggiando spesso fino ad ottobre inoltrato.

Due tazzine di caffè e quattro biscotti dopo si sono fatte le sette e tu sei già alla prima pasticca della giornata, _ottimo_ , che mandi giù prendendo un sorso d’acqua direttamente dal rubinetto del lavello senza neanche rialzarti, abituato come sei a inghiottire robaccia in tutte le posizioni possibili. Hai perso il conto delle volte che hai dovuto farlo da sdraiato, sentendoti troppo esausto perfino per aprire gli occhi, figuriamoci sollevare la testa.

Una doccia rapida, una fugace controllata al contenuto dello zaino e sei in cammino verso la fermata del 115, zigzagando fra i gruppi di turisti che già a quell’ora fanno il percorso inverso al tuo per andare verso San Pietro. Sei quasi tentato di imbucarti in uno di quei tour organizzati, vedere fin dove la tua faccia tosta ti farebbe arrivare annuendo e ripetendo _ja, ja_ pur non capendo una mazza di tedesco, ma l’arrivo dell’autobus innesca nel tuo corpo una risposta incondizionata e inizi a correre per raggiungerlo, lasciando indietro le tue fantasie di turista per caso. L’autista di oggi si diverte a farvi ballare prendendo ogni cazzo di buca e inchiodando ad ogni semaforo, stop o ostacolo gli capiti davanti e ancora una volta ti domandi quali siano i criteri di selezione dell’Atac*, visto che la capacità di guida non rientra fra quelli fondamentali. Quando arrivi a scuola dunque sei già distrutto, mentalmente e fisicamente, e se queste sono le premesse ti conviene rassegnarti ad una lunga tortura, perché la giornata non è nemmeno iniziata.

Saluti un paio dei tuoi nuovi compagni di classe e con loro ti avvii verso il VB, ascoltando distrattamente le loro chiacchiere sulla serie tv del momento che tu ovviamente non hai visto, essendo i tuoi gusti lontanissimi da quelli dei tuoi coetanei. Certo che potresti anche dar loro un po' più di fiducia, li conosci solo da una settimana e forse potrebbero avere qualcosa di interessante da condividere. Il problema è che non sai se vuoi davvero dar loro tutta questa confidenza. Dopo quello che è successo al Virgilio vuoi mantenere un profilo basso. Farti notare il meno possibile, ma abbastanza da non risultare un asociale stramboide. Superare senza troppi traumi questo ultimo anno, sbandierare il diploma in faccia ai tuoi genitori e sentirti finalmente libero di fare quello che ti piace davvero. Non sai ancora che direzione prenderà la tua vita una volta raggiunto quel traguardo, ma l’idea di poter decidere da solo ti elettrizza e questa scossa di ottimismo ti solleva gli angoli delle labbra in un sorriso speranzoso mentre ti siedi al tuo posto in classe. A togliertelo dalla faccia ci pensa subito Covitti, che girandosi sulla sedia ti dà il benvenuto col suo solito “Farèsssss!”, perché evidentemente storpiare il cognome del nuovo arrivato è il suo modo passivo/aggressivo di ribadire la sua leadership sul gruppo classe. Regredire a queste dinamiche da scuola materna sarebbe la tua specialità, ma non vuoi mandare all’aria la copertura che ti sei abilmente confezionato per quest’anno, per cui ti lasci scivolare addosso la provocazione e lo saluti con un cenno della mano, che trasformi in un silenzioso invito a farsi fottere sollevando contro di lui il dito medio quando l’idiota si volta nuovamente verso la cattedra. La risatina d’approvazione del tuo compagno di banco merita un mezzo inchino di ringraziamento.

 

[*L’Atac è l’azienda che gestisce il trasporto pubblico a Roma (autobus, metro e tram)]

 

++++++

 

Come avevi previsto la giornata si è rivelata splendida a livello meteorologico. Sul piano personale meglio non pronunciarsi: nel bel mezzo della quarta ora, durante la spiegazione sulla seconda rivoluzione industriale per la precisione, la noia ha raggiunto livelli tali da provocarti un vero e proprio disagio fisico, al punto da costringerti a chiedere di uscire dalla classe. I professori sono a conoscenza dei tuoi problemi, – per forza di cose, rientri in quei casi patologici in cui la scuola deve seguire un determinato protocollo – per cui sei riuscito facilmente ad ottenere il permesso di allontanarti per qualche minuto. Avresti voluto fumarti una sigaretta, ma hai dimenticato di comprarle prima di arrivare a scuola, perciò ti sei dovuto accontentare dell’aria fresca. Sempre meglio che stare a sentire la parola “proletariato” usata a sproposito dalla Lanzi per la centesima volta in mezzora. Dopo un rapido giretto intorno all’edificio hai trovato un angolino perfetto per goderti l’azzurro abbagliante del cielo, standotene riparato all’ombra di una parete di divisione fra una zona e l’altra del cortile, ed ora sei comodamente rannicchiato con la testa all’insù, a contemplare le forme mutevoli delle rade nuvole di passaggio.

La pace in cui sei sprofondato viene improvvisamente incrinata dagli schiamazzi di alcuni ragazzi che ti passano davanti correndo e dalle urla del professore di educazione fisica che li sta seguendo, “er Boccia” se non sbagli, che sta tentando senza molto successo di dare una parvenza di serietà alla sua lezione ricordando loro di non stare all’asilo e di tenere la bocca chiusa mentre si allenano. Ormai la scalmanata classe ha attirato la tua attenzione per cui osservi incuriosito i ragazzi e le ragazze in t-shirt e calzoncini che ti sfilano rapidi davanti inconsapevoli della tua presenza e sorridi agli incitamenti esasperati del prof, per il quale sono tutti una manica di scansafatiche.

In quel momento una voce molto più vicina a te porta il tuo sguardo a posarsi su una vecchia scarpa da ginnastica che è apparsa a pochi passi dal tuo nascondiglio. Il muro alla tua destra infatti dopo un paio di metri si abbassa bruscamente e qualcuno ci ha poggiato sopra il piede e si sta massaggiando il polpaccio come per lenire un forte dolore.

“Cazzo che male.”

Non riesci a vedere il proprietario di quel piede ma a giudicare dalle sue imprecazioni deve essersi preso un crampo correndo. Il povero Boccia ha ragione, i suoi studenti sono decisamente fuori forma. La caviglia e il polpaccio che riesci a intravedere però non sembrano affatto male, hanno una bella linea, e anche le dita che vi stanno scorrendo sopra. Segui il loro movimento frenetico sul muscolo dolorante e ti viene da sorridere alla serie di lamenti che provengono dal ragazzo.

“Sta giornata è iniziata male e sta proseguendo peggio, ma perché non me ne sono rimasto a casa?”

Sei perfettamente d’accordo con lui, a quanto pare non sei il solo ad odiare i martedì e _questo_ martedì in particolare. Se pensi che nel pomeriggio avrai anche la psicoterapia ti viene da prendere a capocciate il muro contro cui sei poggiato fino a svenire. Senti crescere l’ansia alla sola idea di doverti sottoporre a quella tortura, perciò cerchi di distrarti focalizzandoti su qualcosa che ti possa trasmettere un minimo di serenità e per fortuna ce l’hai davanti agli occhi in quel preciso istante: la piccola, graziosa palma che percorre sinuosamente la pelle bianchissima appena sopra la sporgenza dell’osso della caviglia del ragazzo sconosciuto. Tu sai certamente riconoscere e apprezzare un disegno ben eseguito e quel tatuaggio deve essere stato realizzato da un professionista di un certo livello, perché per le sue dimensioni ridotte è piuttosto dettagliato. Aldilà della tecnica comunque sei colpito dalla scelta del soggetto: una palma ti fa pensare al mare, alle vacanze, a un momento di gioia passato con le persone che ami. Probabilmente rimanda ad un bellissimo ricordo, uno di quelli che ti fanno sorridere quando ti passano per la mente. Ti chiedi come sia il sorriso di un ragazzo che sceglie di tatuarsi un simbolo così positivo e naïf in un mondo in cui vanno di moda teschi e pugnali e tribali minacciosi. Se al brontolare crucciato che hai sentito finora si contrapponga una risata solare come la pianta che gli adorna la caviglia.

“Rametta, muoviti, nemmeno mio nonno è così lento!”

“Arrivo, arrivo.” risponde il ragazzo sollevando un braccio, per poi aggiungere sottovoce un sentito _fanculo te e tu’ nonno_ che ti costringe a tapparti la bocca con entrambe le mani per non lasciarti scappare la risata che ti farebbe scoprire. Ti ritiri invece maggiormente nell’ombra quando il Rametta in questione oltrepassa cautamente il muretto e si prepara a ripartire, poggiando entrambe le mani sui fianchi e sospirando drammaticamente. Ti volta le spalle e hai avuto solo un attimo per vedergli il viso mentre scavalcava, ma ti è bastato per rimanere senza fiato. Una sensazione di tremenda pressione sul petto seguita dal respiro più ampio, libero e tranquillizzante della tua vita. Come se fossi finalmente riuscito a buttare fuori tutto il dolore accumulato durante gli anni di inferno emotivo che la tua malattia ti ha inflitto. Senti il cuore pulsare con una nuova consapevolezza mentre sposti gli occhi sulla sua figura, le gambe muscolose, la vita sottile, la schiena ampia e rassicurante e la massa scompigliata di capelli rossi, un colore raro e inusuale, così caldo da sembrare fuoco ardente sotto i raggi del sole. Rosso come il filo che unisce i destini delle anime gemelle secondo le leggende popolari giapponesi.

Lo guardi correre via di malavoglia per riunirsi al gruppo dei suoi compagni e anche tu ti rimetti in piedi, animato da un’incontenibile energia. Se c’è anche solo una minima speranza che ciò che hai provato grazie a quel ragazzo sia reale, non puoi lasciarti sfuggire l’occasione di conoscerlo, perché una connessione così immediata con qualcuno non l’hai mai provata in vita tua. Forse Marte* ha smesso di farti la guerra e i suoi giorni non saranno più così tremendi per te, a cominciare da questo fatale martedì 25 settembre.

 

[*I giorni di Marte=martedì]

**Author's Note:**

> Per chi non lo sapesse, per questa fic ho scomodato Federico Cesari in persona (shame on me) tramite una sua amica (God bless her) per sapere cosa rappresentavano i suoi tatuaggi e alla fine non li ho nemmeno descritti tutti e tre perché il punto di vista di Nico era limitato. Ma siccome le info che Fede ci ha concesso sono troppo preziose per andare sprecate, ho già pensato ad un altro capitolo che riguarderà il cuore spezzato che Fede/Marti ha sulla parte interna della caviglia sinistra. Per la pantera che ha sul braccio destro non mi è venuto ancora in mente nulla ma chissà, l’ispirazione arriva sempre quando meno me lo aspetto. Nel frattempo se qualcuno vuole approfittarne e scriverne siete i benvenuti, mi piacerebbe molto leggere altre interpretazioni rispetto a quello che ho immaginato io 😊  
> Ultimamente ho aperto un blog su tumblr, se volete venirmi a trovare ecco il link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poisonapple83  
> Grazie a tutti i lettori che continuano a seguirmi e un grazie particolare a chi mi lascia la propria opinione, è sempre super piacevole e gratificante ricevere un feedback da chi legge <3


End file.
